I Could Die for You
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: "C'mon babe, up and at 'em. " Beck said quietly, a small smile forming on his lips."Can you try not to be stupid so early in the morning?" grumbled Jade, rolling over and opening her eyes to her boyfriend for the first time that day.Beck simply smiled down at her, "Good morning." He said cheerfully, placing a kiss on the top of her head./Fuffy Bade Oneshots!
1. Beck's Birthday

**A/N: Hellloooo. So I always find I have ideas for oneshots but I never write them cause I don't wanna have like a billion oneshots all over the place, so I'm starting a oneshot dump site, so to speak. Whenever I get an idea or inspiration, I'll write/post it here. I'll also take prompts or ideas so if you have something you want me to write, I'd **_**love**_** to hear it! The title is a Red Hot Chili Peppers song btw so if you've never heard it, you totally should give it a listen, RHCP rocks!**

**Anyway all of them will be Bade and this chapter prob isn't really more than K+ but some later chapters may be more T so... I'll try and write a mix of fluff and angst and drama and all that good junk but right now I'm thinking most of its gonna be very fluffy. So without further ado, here is the first one! **

**ENJOY! (:**

_Beck's Birthday_

I woke up at 8:00, rolling over and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I glanced at my clock. I sat up, the empty space in my bed next to me a foreign feeling. For once, Jade had _not_ slept over the previous night. She hadn't even come over after school, which was especially weird seeing as it had been a Friday, claiming she had 'stuff to do'. With Jade, that was enough to worry me all night long, especially because I recalled the same thing happening about two weeks earlier.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my messages, seeing multiple birthday wishes from my friends and the girls that had somehow gotten my number and drove Jade (and me) crazy with their constant texts. I smiled as the one person I had been waiting for texted me.

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
I'm coming over. You better be awake._

I chuckled and quickly responded, assuring her that I was indeed awake, before dragging myself out of bed to get dressed. No sooner had I finished getting ready, then I heard a not-so-gentle knocking on the door of my Rv. Sounds like Jade was here.

I walked over and opened the door, to see, indeed, my girlfriend standing impatiently on the other side.

"Hey babe." I greeted, giving her a quick peck as she walked in without a word, making herself at home on my bed. I made sure to leave to the door propped open. It was _boiling_ outside today. I think it had to be some kind of record high. It had to be to get Jade into shorts. She was currently wearing jean shorts with a black tank top that made it hard to keep my hands to myself. Oh wait, I didn't have to.

I sat down next to her on my bed and wasted no time attaching my lips to her. Our tongues wrestled for a minute, mine eventually winning out and I took the opportunity to explore her mouth. My hands traveled down to the bottom of her shirt as I began to slide it up, when she suddenly pulled away.

"Happy Birthday." She said smirking and standing up, walking over to the bag she had dropped on the floor when she came in.

I frowned in confusion and annoyance, "Tease." I mumbled, good-naturedly of course.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Later horny." She said.

"Promise?" I pouted.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." She said dismissively.

I chuckled and pulled her onto my lap. "Alright, so what are we doing now? You gonna give me my present?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh…you wanted a preset?" she said, raising her pierced eyebrow.

I frowned at her. I wasn't quite sure what to say to that… "Uh…" I stuttered. Was I supposed to be mad…or would that be being greedy.

She rolled her eyes at my inner turmoil, standing up and smirking. "I'm kidding, you idiot. I'll give it to you later."

"Oh." I said, relieved to be saved from the awkward situation. "So what do you want to do?"

"Come on, get in my car. I'm taking you somewhere." She said, or rather ordered, standing up and walking out the door as I hopped up and ran after her obediently.

About half an hour later, we reached the top of a huge cliff, looking over a large forest below. We were both panting and sweating, well, I was sweating, but I realized why it was all worth it as I looked out over the breathtaking view.

"Whoa Jade," I breathed, "How'd you ever find this place?"

She sat down on the edge of the cliff and looked out into the woods beyond. "When I was little, before I met you, after my parents had an argument or my Dad kicked me out, I'd come out here."

I sat down next to her, gently taking her hand in mine. Her eyes were locked on the world ahead, and her eyes almost shone as she said, "Sometimes I thought maybe I could live out there. Like run away and never come back? I always came home though." She finished, sighing.

I smiled at her softly, "I'm glad you did, because if you didn't, I may never have met you."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Cheesy." She said softly, a small ghost of a small visible on her lips despite her best efforts.

I put two fingers under her chin, tilting it up and looking into her eyes before softly pressing my mouth to hers. As she brought her hands to the back of my head in an attempt to deepen the kiss, we were interrupted by a loud thunderclap, surprising us both and splitting us apart. The sky opened up and it began pouring, a darker, blue, light being cast on us as we were pelted with water.

"And they say it never rains in LA." Jade grumbled.

I smiled widely, "Scared of a little rain?" I teased, Jade returning to her normal self as the quiet moment ended.

"No." she growled, before teasing back, "Are you?"

"No." I said defiantly, "In fact, I _love_ the rain." I added jumping in a puddle that had quickly formed and splashing Jade with the water I had kicked up.

"Beck!" she squealed, jumping back and giggling. I laughed loudly, reveling on the fact that if I told anyone at Hollywood Arts I could make Jade West squeal…or _giggle_, they would tell me I was absolutely crazy.

Suddenly she stopped laughing and smiled, a devilish glint in her eyes. "Want your present now?" she asked.

"Sure..?" I said, slightly confused seeing as she didn't have anything with her.

She swiftly took off her shirt, revealing a black, semi-transparent bra.

"I love it!" I said excitedly.

She laughed at my eagerness, as I tried to regain my cool, before simply giving up to her 'evil powers'.

"No you loser." She turned around, and my mouth literally dropped open as I saw what my real present was. On her lower back, just above her ass, Beck was tattooed in black cursive letters.

"Jade you didn't," I said, a smile slowly making its way to my lips. "That's not… is that real?"

"Duh." She said, "You like it?"

"Yes!" I said, sweeping her up in my arms, "I love it!" I said, showering her face with kisses.

She laughed as I held her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, "God, this whole thing is so corny." She said.

"Perfect," I said, "It is _my_ birthday after all."

**A/N: So yeah…idk If I actually liked that lol but its been in my head for awhile so, there ya go. Sorry if you hated it. Anyway like I said, if you want, give me a prompt/idea or whatev, and if I see one I like I'll use it, and I'll update whenever I get an idea for a oneshot. Please review, I always love constructive criticism by the way! But seriously tell me what you think! Thanks for reading (: **


	2. Sex Ed

**A/N: I'm in Sex Ed right now, so I got inspired for this in class. It'll probably suck. Whatever. Hahahaha I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews! If you review I'll be happy and update more (; Thanks!**

Here at Hollywood Arts, each year, once a day for 6 weeks, everyone packs into the stuffy gymnasium for Sexual Education. And every year, for Sex Ed, we have the same teacher. Her name is Mrs. Pinsky. She's old. She likes to sleep. To be more specific, she likes to sleep _through class_. So every year, instead of learning about STDs and forms of contraception and the stages of pregnancy, we have a free period.

For some kids, this means catching up on homework, talking to friends, rehearsing auditions… or if you have the good fortune of being half of HA's hottest couple, like myself, you sneak off to the janitors closet for some more "adult activities". Ironic, huh?

So needless to say, as my arm snaked around my girlfriend Jade's waist and we started off towards the gym, I wasn't nervous or anxious. Well maybe anxious. But the good anxious for sure.

Unfortunately, the good anxious didn't last.

We walked through the doors of the gymnasium and took our seat on the bleachers. Everyone knew from experience the principal would come take role, and only when he left would Mrs. Pinsky slip out cold and the free time would begin.

After a second I, among others judging by the murmurs, noticed Mrs. Pinsky was not sitting up at the blackboard like usual.

I leaned over to Jade, mumbling in her ear, "Hey babe do you know where-"

Before I could finish, the double doors of the gym swung open, hitting us all with a blast of cool air. Principal Eikner walked in, followed by a stout woman who had a scowl that appeared to be permanently attached to her face.

"Kids," Eikner greeted, raising his hand to gesture to the woman beside him, "This is Ms. Malum. She will be taking over Sexual Education from here on."

"Where's Mrs. Pinsky!?" someone called out. I could practically feel the panic in the room. No one at HA has ever had to take the unit, and no one wanted to start now. Besides, a whole free period was now gone.

"She…retired…" Eikner said, stumbling over the lie.

I saw Jade roll her eyes next to me, "We're not 5, just fucking say she died!" she yelled.

I sighed, closing my eyes as the other kids snickered around me. Ms. Malum looked horrified, but Eikner just sighed as I did. "That's a detention Ms. West." He said, unsurprised.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jade said, leaning into my chest and closing her eyes nonchalantly.

"Right." Said Principal Eikner, rubbing his hands together. "I'll let Ms. Malum take over now. Be good." He finished lamely, walking out of the room.

Everyone turned towards our new teacher, who appeared to be trying to smile, it coming out more like a chilling smirk of evil.

"Alright." She said, clasping her hands behind her back, "I hear your old teacher was lazy and careless, so from now on we'll be sticking to the lesson plans, doing a lot of work, and studying vigorously and effectively."

"Why don't you just stab us in the eyes?!" someone shouted, that someone being, of course, my lovely girlfriend.

"Jade." I mumbled under my breath, trying unsuccessfully to quiet her as more snickers arose from the class.

Up in the front, Ms. Malum's eyes widened with anger. "Young lady! I don't _appreciate_ your attitude!" she yelled.

"Yeah, not many people do!" Jade yelled back, not at all intimidated by the teacher's scolding.

"Jade." I hissed quietly, desperately attempting to stop her from earning herself another detention.

Ms. Malum's face turned red as she opened her mouth, before composing herself and instead saying firmly, "I don't know what you're used to but I will not tolerate this sort of behavior in my class. Understood?"

I grabbed Jade's hand and squeezed it, silently willing her to stay quiet as I stared at her intently. "Whatever." She mumbled, crossing her arms annoyed.

I smiled, relieved, as Ms. Malum continued."Right. Well from my experiences at past schools, I have created an exercise that seems to be very effective. If you are single, I will talk to you individually. If you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, I will be talking to you together. We will discuss the importance of protected coitus on a more personal level. I find this is a good way not only to get to know each and every one of you, but to really get through to you about the risks and consequences of intercourse." She finished.

A few people coughed and shifted uncomfortably. I peered at Jade, who was picking her finger nails, uninterested. She was completely comfortable talking about this kind of stuff with anyone. Teachers, parents, friends…

Me… Well I wasn't so good with adults.

Ms. Malum gave us all an assignment from the book and walked into the gym office. She poked out her head a few minutes later, calling out the first name, and requesting they bring their boyfriend/girlfriend if they had one.

One after another, couples and individuals went into the office and came out, looking scared and embarrassed, as I quietly answered questions about HPV and menstrual cycles.

After about 20 minutes, I heard my name being called out, causing me to jump.

"_BECK OLIVER_!"

"Nervous much?" Jade teased quietly, smirking at my startled expression and grabbing my hand.

Jade seemed completely calm as we walked across the wooden floors of the gym and into the tiny office in the back. I sat down on the cream colored couch that lay directly across from the cluttered wooden desk at which Ms. Malum was positioned, her hands folded professionally. Jade sat next to me, throwing her leg over my lap, and I resisted the urge scoot away a couple of inches. Normally I wouldn't argue against Jade's PDA but I thought it wasn't the best position to be in as we were lectured about not having sex. Not wanting to start a fight though, I didn't move and instead turned my attention to our new professor.

Her eyes were narrowed and she stared at Jade's leg for a few moments before meeting our eyes.

"Beck Oliver?" she asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I replied automatically.

Jade snorted at my politeness and Ms. Malum's gaze immediately snapped towards her. "And your Mr. Oliver's girlfriend?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Jade said coldly, her words dripping with sarcasm. Jade was used to this reaction, but it infuriated her every time, not that I blame her. It made me mad too, I was just better at hiding it.

"No." Ms. Malum said, dropping it. "And you are?"

"Jade." My girlfriend snapped

"Jade West, yes?" Ms. Malum clarified.

"Yes." Jade mocked.

Ms. Malum drew in a sharp breath, holding it in, before slowly releasing it and asking, "And have you two ever been sexually active together?"

"Well-"I began, only to be cut off by Jade.

"Duh." She said, wrinkling her nose,"We've been together almost 3 years. What do we look like, monks?"

"And do you use protection?" Ms. Malum asked stiffly.

"We-"I tried again, once more stopped by Jade answering for me.

"Of course!" she said irritated, "What, you think we're stupid? You think I _wanna_ have a baby in high school?"

"Jade." I said, rubbing her leg soothingly.

"What?" she exclaimed, turning to me.

"Babe, maybe you should just let me answer the questions." I whispered calmly.

"What? I was just-"she started, sounding annoyed and bewildered.

"Jade."

"No, I was jus-"

"Do you want to get us both detention?"

"I was just saying that-"

"Do you?"

"You're not letting me-"

"Jade!"

"FINE!" she finally yelled, crossing her arms defiantly and pouting angrily.

I looked back over to Ms. Malum, who was looking at us like we were absolutely crazy. We got that a lot too. After staring for a few seconds, she finally talked again, though she was visibly taken back and therefore this time she was less harsh sounding.

"Um…right. Yes. So you use protection. What do you use?" she said finally.

I shifted uncomfortably. I should have just let Jade do the talking. "Well Jade's on the pill. And we use condoms." I said, kind of awkwardly.

"Well mistakes happen." She barked, over the shock of our unusual dynamic as a couple. "And do you know what will happen if you make a mistake?"

"We're not idiots; we know how babies are made." Jade grumbled. So much for leaving the talking to me.

"Ok." Ms. Malum said, once again annoyed. "Well how often do you two have sex?"

I didn't even try to answer this time, instead sitting back and simply waiting for Jade's assumed sarcastic retort. It came without missing a beat. "Oh _all the time. _At least ten times a day. Like everywhere too. Sometimes even in school." She finished, smirking triumphantly at Ms. Malum's incredibly shocked expression.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. How else could have I expected this to have gone?

"I give up." Ms. Malum finally said, defeated. "You two go have all the sex you want, have tons of babies. Go get drunk. I really don't care." She reached into the desk drawer, pulling out a bottle of Aspirin and quickly swallowing it.

"So we can go." Jade said, more a statement then a question.

"Yes. Go. _Please_ go." Ms. Malum said, exhaling slowly.

Jade quickly stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room. I quickly looked back and shot Ms. Malum an apologetic glance. Ms. Malum may be a bit of a bitch, but Jade sure was a handful. She had no idea on that one.

Fortunately, _I_ loved it.

"Jade." I scolded, as we walked into the hall.

She spun around and raised her eyebrows, as if daring me to say something. I smiled at her defiant expression, causing her to frown slightly.

"Never mind." I sighed, slinging my arm around her shoulder.

We began walking to our lockers, ready to get our books for next class, when Jade suddenly stopped, spinning around to face me.

"Ya know," she said, running a hand through my hair, "All that talk about sex made me pretty horny." She told me, smirking.

"Janitor's closet?" I replied without hesitation.

She nodded and she pulled me along behind her as she ran to the closet. I chuckled, amazed by the fact that she could sit through (well, sit through wasn't exactly the right phrase) a whole lecture on not having sex, and then come out eager to fool around in the janitor's closet. Yep, my girl sure was something.

Not that I was complaining.

**A/N: Yeah…I don't know. Sorry. Lol, review anyway? Please? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Revenge

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! (: I've had this idea in my head ever since The Slap Fight. I really wanted to see Jade get her sweet revenge on Beck. I had to write it. Here's to hoping it doesn't suck.**

**Beck's POV**

I was just on The Slap, checking to see how many followers my last video had gotten when Jade threw open my RV's door and stomped in furiously.

"So much for knocking, huh?" I teased her, referring to her promise of no longer breaking down my door that she had made just a couple days ago.

"What is _this_?" she growled dangerously, shoving her phone in my face.

I blinked, then squinted at the small screen. My car washing video was pulled up, and I couldn't help but notice with pleasure that I had already gained 100 followers.

"Oh that." I chuckled, "I was trying to get more followers. And it worked." I added as an afterthought raising my eyebrows confidently.

"Have you forgotten you have a _girlfriend_ again?" she seethed, crossing her arms angrily at my calm composure.

I have to admit, when I posted the video, I didn't really think about Jade's obvious reaction. I guess I had grown more accustomed to the single life than I'd like to admit during the break.

"I was just trying to beat the others." I defended.

"Yeah but…but _I'm _the only one who's supposed to see that!" she exploded, throwing her hands in the air.

"C'mon babe, it's not like I ran around naked trying to make-out with the entire female population of Hollywood Arts. I just took my shirt off." I said calmly, smiling and standing to rub her arm soothingly.

Jade's nostrils flared as she took a large step back from me. Her eyes widened and her frown deepened, and she raised an angry shaking finger to my face. "Ok Beckett. If you want to play like that, fine. But hear me now, I _will_ get you back." She leaned closer to my ear and my eyes literally grew two times bigger with fear as she whispered, "And you _will_ suffer."

And then with a threatening wink and an evil smirk, she strode out of my RV and back to her car, swiftly driving away.

What had I been thinking?

************************LINE BREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK! *****************************

I was walking into school, my arm around Jade. I had been sure to been extra nice to her all day in hopes that she would forget about the day before. Of course with Jade, I should have no such luck.

Around the corner walked Ryder Daniels, Hollywood Art's most infamous douche, and to my surprise he walked right up to me and my girlfriend. I frowned as he came closer, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

My frown deepened as his eyes traveled quickly down Jade's body, hesitating on her chest, before trailing back up to her face. He smiled wider, "Damn West," he practically purred, "Nice vid on The Slap. I'll definitely be following you if you keep posting stuff like that." He winked and sauntered off, but not without checking out her ass first, which made me want to punch him even more.

"Babe, what was he talking about? What video?" I said, knitting my brows.

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "Must have confused me with someone else."

She didn't offer any more but instead broke free of my grip and strolled over to her locker. She walked past a group of boys who whistled appreciatively at her. She rolled her eyes but gave a little smirk of knowingness. This only fueled my puzzlement.

"Jade, what's going on?" I said, walking back up to her.

"What are you talking about?" she said, a look of mock bewilderment on her face.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You know. That." I said, gesturing to the crowd of gawking teenage boys.

"Oh that." She said, acting as if she had just become conscious of to what I was referring. Then she smirked, giving up her little game and pinched my cheek jokingly, "Check out my latest update babe." She said, turning around and walking off briskly, leaving me abashed.

I quickly pulled out my phone, pulling up my girlfriend's Slap page, seeing a video added the day before titled_ 'I wash my car.' _The description added was plainly put, _'I hope this doesn't make Beck upset.'_

I groaned and clicked on the video. Jade was standing outside by her car in a black tank-top and some _very_ short jean shorts. I bit my lip and pressed play as the onscreen Jade came to life, with a declare of, "I'm going to wash my car now. But, oh no… I forgot my rags!"

Oh she didn't.

"Guess I'll just have to use my shirt."

She did. With one fluid motion, she removed her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra that I _thought _was reserved for me. She then began 'washing the car' sliding up on the hood so the bottom of her ass just peeked out underneath her shorts. I gripped my phone tighter as she leaned over the hood, allowing a more than generous view of her cleavage. This went on for a while before she decided to pour the bucket of sudsy water on herself, shaking out her hair, all in sexy slow motion.

I had seen enough. Shutting off my phone angrily, my eyes searched out Jade, who was standing with a group of guys that seemed less than interested in what she was actually _saying._

I took a deep breath to compose myself, planning out a way to calmly slip into the conversation and remove Jade without making a scene. It didn't go exactly according to plan.

"Hey." I said sharply, passing a protective arm around Jade's waist.

"Oh. Hey." She said innocently, pecking my lips.

"Come on." I said, tugging her away from her little 'fan club.'

"What? No!" she protested.

"Jade." I grumbled, once again attempting to pull her away.

"Beck, let go." She argued.

"No, just-" I grunted, grabbing her hand and yanking her to the janitors closet.

"Stop!" she yelled, "Stop it! Kidnapper! You all see it! This is against my will!"

I finally was able to pull her into the secluded closet where she jerked her hand out of mine and straightened her clothes, scowling at me.

"Jade, what was that?" I grouched, crossing my arms expectantly.

"What was what?" she said putting on a sweet smile.

I rolled my eyes and held up my phone, "This." I said.

She pretended to squint at my phone, and took much longer than needed to exam the video."Oh that. I was getting more followers. I've already gained 200." She said, smirking triumphantly.

"Jade! Did you forget me? Your _boyfriend_? I'm the only one who's supposed to see that." I yelled, pointing to her breasts. I was getting a serious déjà vu here…

"C'mon babe, it's not like I ran around naked trying to make-out with the entire male population of Hollywood Arts. I just took my shirt off." Jade said smugly, in a mocking tone.

I got it then.

"…Oh…" I said after a moment.

"Did it really take you that long?" Jade said, snorting.

"Well I was kind of distracted by the fact that every guy in school had pictures of my girlfriend half naked." I pouted, sliding down the wall 'till I was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, well every girl in school has pictures of my _boyfriend_ half naked." Jade argued, sitting next to me.

I released a drawn out sigh, closing my eyes briefly before turning to look at her "Ok, ok. I was wrong and I'm sorry." I finally admitted.

Jade looked at me with her eyebrows raised, expecting more.

I sighed, but gave it to her anyway, "And now I know how you feel. And it's not fun."

She continued to stare at me. I smiled, realizing what she really wanted.

"And I love you."

She smiled back at me, obviously pleased "Kay." She said happily.

I pulled her face close to mine for a short but passionate kiss. When we pulled back, she smiled at me, a devilish glint in her eye.

"And if it makes you feel better. You're the only one who gets to see these." she offered, pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra, dropping that to the floor as well.

My eyes widened excitedly and Jade threw her head back and laughed at how my eyes lit up. I quickly locked the door, and turned to Jade who immediately fell into my arms.

"Except for Andre, of course. I've gotta do something while you're in Canada." She added quickly, before I crashed my lips to hers, making sure she knew I was all hers and she was all mine. Forever.

**A/N: So there's my little revenge story. Kind of like a missing moment I guess… Hope it was ok… Please please review! You guys are the best!**


	4. Promises, Promises

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! So I've been watching a lot of Toddlers and Tiaras recently and I got this idea. No offense to anyone who does pageants, I'm speaking through Jade when I say this stuff haha. There's some Catorade friendship in here too. I used the song Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey. You're not allowed to read my story till you listen to it. It's amazing. Seriously I love her. Oh yeah, this story is really long. Woops. **

I was sitting at our usual lunch table with Andre, Robbie, and Cat, Beck's arm draped over my shoulder. Cat was trying to tell us some story about her freaky brother, though Robbie was the only one paying any attention.

I had tuned her voice out and was instead concentrating on the burrito in front of me, when Vega bounced over to the table, settling herself down next to Andre.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully, as she was greeted with several 'hi's and 'hello's as well as a 'go away' from myself.

She frowned at me for a second, "Nice to see you too." She said sarcastically.

I looked up, "I never said it was nice to see you."

"I know I was being-"she started, sounding confused.

I raised my eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.

"It was sarcas…. Oh never mind." She said finally, taking out her pizza to take a bite dejectedly.

I felt Beck chuckle beside me, and smiled a little, victorious, before leaning into him and continuing with my lunch.

"So," Tori said after a moment, causing me to groan. Did she _always_ have to talk? "Do you guys remember that one time I had to be Trina's assistant because I made a silly promise when I was younger..?"

"Yeah. And then we had to dig through all that ice cream to get the concert from Ke$ha." Andre finished.

"Yeah." Tori said smiling, "So do you guys still think you have to honor a commitment like that. Even if it was like, really long ago?"

"Oh my God Vega. Don't be so whiny; just honor you fucking commitment or whatever. You make a promise you have to keep it." I said rolling my eyes, before taking a bite of my lunch.

She smirked at me, "I wasn't talking about me, actually. Look what I found stuffed in Cat's book." With that, she produced a small, wrinkled piece of yellow paper, covered with my distinguishable handwriting.

I snatched it out of her hand and a large scowl graced my face as I took it, the memory rushing back to me as I read.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey." _

_I groaned, slamming my locker and turning to face, surprise, Beck Oliver. For 2 weeks now, I had come to school and put my books in my locker, only to be greeted by Hollywood Art's 'famous hottie'. For whatever reason, the aforementioned teenage boy had been trying to ask me out for now 14 days. Why, I have no idea. I was mean, I was scary. Boys like that didn't want girls like me. _

_Needless to say I had turned him down every time, so I wasn't about to crack today._

"_No." I said, turning to walk away, not bothering to turn and see if he was following me or even let him finish. I walked until I reached class, my bubbly best-friend waiting there for me. _

"_Hey Jadey! How's it going!" she said, bouncing over to me._

"_Don't call me Jadey. And not good. That stupid Beck Oliver kid still won't leave me alone." I grumbled, crossing my arms and sitting down. Cat giggled next to me. _

"_What?!" I snapped, annoyed by her excessive laughter. _

"_Nothing." She said innocently, then smiled. "It's just you're going to fall in love with him one day."_

_I snorted, "Please." I said._

"_You will!" she insisted._

"_Cat!" I yelled. She didn't stop giggling though. "Ok, fine. If I ever end of going out with him, and falling in love. I'll…I'll….I'll enter a beauty pageant!" I exclaimed, crinkling my nose in disgust at the worst thing I could possibly think of._

"_YAY! A BEAUTY PEGEANT!" she squealed, clapping her hands._

"_NO!" I shouted, adding "It's not going to happen."_

"_Fine then, right it down." She said, holding out paper and a pen._

_I scowled, but took the paper, scribbling the promise before thrusting it back into Cat's hands and re-crossing my arms. She shoved the paper into the book, before her giggling started up again._

"_What now?" I groaned._

"_I just can't wait for the pageant!" she said happily._

_End Flashback._

"Get real Vega." I growled.

"What's it say?" Beck said curiously.

I shifted, conscious of the approaching awkward moment and rolled my eyes, reading the note after a moment of hesitation. "If I should ever, God forbid, fall in love with… Beck 'The fucking idiot' Oliver…something that will….happen only when pigs fly," I paused, coughing uncomfortably at Beck's clearly offended face and everyone else who was holding back laughter, "I'll do a beauty pageant. A fate worse than death. It will….never happen. Ever."

"Love you to babe." Beck said sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly.

I shrugged and looked to the left to avoid eye contact with my boyfriend's face.

After a moment, Tori broke the silence, "…so we better start looking for that dress, huh?"

"No way Vega." I hissed. "That's stupid, I didn't even know Beck then."

"Gosh Jade, stop being so whiny; just honor your commitment. You make a promise you have to keep it." teased Andre, even as I glared at him fiercely.

"No way." I said, dismissing it.

"You have to Jade, a promise is a promise." Beck said smiling, shaking my shoulder mockingly, eager to get me back for the note.

"Yeah Jade, you have to keep your word." Robbie chimed in.

"It's true!" Cat said, piping up.

I sunk into my seat, seething. What have I gotten myself into?

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I grumbled, sulking in Beck's RV the day of the stupid pageant. "When are Cat and Vega going to get here?"

"I don't know babe." mumbled Beck, looking at something on his laptop.

"I mean seriously, this is so stupid! Why do I have to do this?" I ranted, pacing in the tiny space.

"I don't know babe."

"Are you even paying attention to me?" I said crossing my arms, irritated.

"I don't know babe." He muttered in response, eyes glued to the screen.

"I think I'm just going to go find Ryder Daniels and make-out with him."

"I don't know babe."

"Hey look, I'm naked."

"Huh?" Beck's head snapped up, and my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Really?" I said.

He simply chuckled, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly. "Alright," he said, "Let's make sure we have everything, kay? Maybe it'll calm you down."

"Whatever." I mumbled, shutting my eyes and leaning into his chest.

"Do you have your dress? And your bathing suit?" he said.

"Cat's picking out my dress, and Vega's bringing the bathing suit. It was part of the deal. I thought Cat would have forgotten." I mumbled.

"Are they letting you pick out anything?" he said, sounding amused.

"My interview dress and the talent outfit." I sighed, "All I can say is the dress better not be pink, or there will be hell to pay."

"Well do you wanna practice or something?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"No." I scoffed, leaning back, "You think I need to practice walking like an idiot in front of a bunch of losers?"

"Hey, what to do I know, I'm just Beck 'the fucking idiot' Oliver." He said, holding up his hands in surrender.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." I said, pressing my lips to his.

He responded immediately, sliding his tongue into my mouth, causing me to release a low moan. I ran my hands through his hair as he lifted me up on the counter behind us, his warm hands resting under my thighs. He slipped my shirt over my head and his hands moved up along my stomach.

Our heated moment did not last.

"Beck! Jade!" Cat called out from the other side of the door, her excitement could be heard in her rapid knocks.

We both groaned and I leaned my forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"Leave it." I decided. Now usually, Beck wasn't one to just ignore a knock on his door, but I could tell he was as turned on as I was, and he nodded quickly, pressing his soft lips to mine once more.

Suddenly, we were interrupted again, this time by Vega as she swung the door open, calling out curiously, "Guys? Are you here?"

We quickly pulled apart as, great, the whole _fucking gang_ walked in.

There were exclamations of shock and embarrassment heard throughout the group as Beck tossed me a shirt and I quickly pulled it on. Cat let out a small "UH!" at the sight of us, her naïve mind unable to quite grasp the situation.

After some awkward exchanges, some yelling, and an incident of Cat almost crying, we were finally in the car, on our way.

We got there and I was immediately ushered by Cat and Tori to a room where an extremely gay man sat, ready to do my hair and makeup. After a lot of screaming and struggling, they managed to get me into the chair long enough for the man to apply a ridiculous amount of make-up and hairspray.

Next Cat pulled me into another room, eager to show me the dress she had picked out for the beauty portion. The protest started as soon as I saw it.

It was pink. That was the first thing I noticed. It was entirely pink. The next thing I noticed was the corset top bejeweled to the extreme, sparkling like the goddamn sun. Then I saw the bottom, which fluffed out in a lighter shade of the horrid color and continued to the floor.

I let out a low laugh of disbelief, unable to comprehend at first that she was serious. When I saw that she was, I shook my head. "Ohhhhh no. No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Come on Jadey! Its soooo pretty!" she begged.

"I swear to God, if either of you two try and put me into that horrible thing, I will rip you to _shreds_."

Needless to say the next half an hour or so was filled with a lot of screaming.

**Beck's POV**

I had been waiting outside of the changing room for a good 25 minutes now, waiting for Jade to be done. I wasn't surprised to hear a good deal of shrieking. Cat had shown me the dress she decided on for Jade, and I knew it wasn't going to go down well. Finally, Tori's head popped out, her hair a mess and a small scratch on her cheek.

My mouth dropped, I didn't expect _that_ much damage.

Tori smiled in relief when she saw me, "Oh. Good. Beck. Yeah, um, we need a little help with Jade…Do you mind?"

I quickly stood up and hurried to the room where I saw Jade, in a small white slip, wrestling Cat, who looked terrified. I quickly ran over and yanked Jade off, wrapping my arms around her waist as she kicked and screamed.

"Jade! Jade, baby, shhh!" I said into her hair.

"I am _not_ putting that thing on!" she yelled, struggling desperately against my firm grip.

"Jade, you have to baby." I said.

"NO!" she screeched, wiggling around and flailing her legs.

I sighed, then without letting go said, "Tori, grab her legs, Cat, get the dress on."

It took another 20 minutes but we finally had Jade in the dress, and just in time.

"Jade you're going to be late!" Tori said.

"I will not be seen in this disgrace of a dress." Jade hissed.

Tori raised her eyebrows at me hopefully and I exhaled slowly. "I got it." I said.

"Beck you better no-" Jade started to warn in a low tone, but before he could finish I scooped her up and began walking toward the stage.

I looked around, feeling like one of the many mothers dragging along screaming toddlers around me as I walked towards the stage entrance. One mom even looked at me sympathetically saying, "First pageant?" To which I gave an awkward smile and hurried away.

It seemed like ages before I got Jade onto the stage, where instead of smiling and waving like the other girls; she quickly walked across the stage, glaring at anyone who dared make eye contact with her.

When she had finished, _she_ dragged _me _back to the room, extremely anxious to change. The next category was swimsuit and Tori produced a white bikini.

Jade stood thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging and saying, "You could have done worse."

She changed and I grabbed her hand, pulling her back to the stage, wrapping my jacket around her after one too many 'pageant dads' had gawked lustfully at her

Finishing that obstacle, we went back to the room, beginning to get into a routine, and she changed into her dress for the interview, wearing something black and much more Jade-like.

I was aware the question portion would not go well. My girlfriend was…well… she was very blunt. She wouldn't be giving the usual ditzy 'let's end world hunger for the children' answer. As soon as she got up on that stage, I knew serious chiz was about to go down and a lot of people were about to be offended.

The host gave Jade a winning smile as she strutted up to him on stage. Initially, he seemed just a little stunned at her not-so-cheery disposition, but quickly composed himself and asked, "Jade, many children in other countries go sometimes _days_ without a meal. What do you think we, as America, could do to help this issue?"

Here we go…"Well first of all, I don't want to be here right now. The only reason I'm here is I lost a stupid 3 year old bet to my friend Cat. But what we _should_ do is stop fucking stupid shallow pageants like this and actually go do something to _help _the world instead of watching stupid 'pretty girls' talk about it. So yeah, in conclusion, pageants are stupid and all of you probably are too."

I couldn't help but chuckle as the crowd gaped in astonishment and the stunned host stuttered, forcing out a confused, "um... thank you Miss West…"

"You're not welcome." Said Jade, spinning around and strutting off the stage into my arms.

I pressed a kiss to the side of her head, saying "That's my girl." proudly. Jade smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, until we were, of course, interrupted.

Cat was running up to us, excitedly saying, "It's time for the talent part!"

Jade actually smiled as we all walked back to the room. She was going to sing. It was the only part of the pageant she was even sort of looking forward to. She quickly pulled on a black tank top and jeans, yanking on her combat boots, and stomping out the door.

"Go sit in the audience." She ordered.

I looked at her surprised, but complied none the less, giving her a quick kiss and saying, "Good luck babe." Before following Cat to find Tori and watch Jade perform.

No sooner had we settled into our seat than we heard the announcer speak over the intercom, "And now, put your hands together for Jade West!"

Cat let out an excited clap and I cheered loudly as Jade strutted out. The audience perked up a little, hopeful for someone with real talent to liven the show up. They would definitely get it with Jade. She closed her eyes as the music started up, and soon her haunting and beautiful voice filled the place.

_In the land of gods and monsters,  
I was an angel.  
Living in the garden of evil,  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.  
Shining like a fiery beacon,  
You got that medicine I need;  
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly.  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly.  
Me and god we don't get along, so now I sing._

No one's gonna take my soul away,  
Living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, squeeze, squeeze, and I'm singing;  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is _heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost.__  
Innocence lost._

In the land of gods and monsters,_  
I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard.  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer,  
Life imitates art  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'._

No one's gonna take my soul away,  
Living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, squeeze, squeeze, and I'm singing;  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is _heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost.__  
Innocence lost._

When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy,  
Cause life imitates art.  
If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?  
You tell me life isn't that hard.

No one's gonna take my soul away,  
I'm living like Jim Morrison.  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday.  
Motel, sprees sprees, and I'm singing;  
Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want.  
It's innocence lost.  
Innocence lost.

After recovering from the initial shock of the slightly improper song, everyone was captured by her voice, and soon they were all on their feet, though none cheering quite as loud as me. I was as completely enamored with her voice as I was with her.

I stayed on my feet until the song ended and she walked off stage, without a bow, as she usually did. I cheered loudly before slipping out, hurrying to meet her as she exited the stage. As soon as I saw her, I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her as she giggled quietly, before lowering her lips to fall against mine.

After a short but very passionate kiss, I leaned close, whispering in her ear "You, were _amazing_."

"I know." She said with a smile. She stared at me for a moment, before saying "Say you lo-"

"I love you." I cut her off, pressing a soft kiss to her nose, causing her to smile wider. "Come on, let's get this over with." I said, wrapping my arm around her and pulling her back to the auditorium.

"Jade, you were awesome!" Tori greeted, raising her arms for a hug.

"Yeah, no shit." Jade said, but after a moment gave Tori a tiny hug.

"Yaaay Jadey!" Cat said, jumping into her arms.

"_Oomph._" Jade huffed, pushing Cat off of her, which didn't dampen Cat's spirits at all.

"Alright everyone, it's time to hear our winners!" said the announcer.

"Come on, let's just leave now." Said Jade, bored and tired looking.

"No wait, I wanna see who won! Plus, what if it's you!" said Cat enthusiastically.

"Please." Jade snorted, but sat down so Cat would stay happy.

"Our third place winner…Amber Summers!" A peppy blonde hopped up on stage, graciously accepting the trophy before returning to her seat.

"And our runner up…Catie Marches!" Next, a brunette with bouncing curls ran up, taking her trophy and thanking everyone before returning to her seat.

"And finally, our winner. Everyone give a big round of applause for…Jade West!"

I immediately snapped into action, grabbing Jade to restrain her as her eyes grew wide with anger. "What!" she shrieked, "_What!"_

"Come on up, Jade!" the crowd clapped excitedly as Jade looked around, panicked and furious, "No! Not ok!"

"Jade..?" the announcer called.

"Jade just go take your crown and we can go home." I whispered in her ear.

"No, I refuse to accept a stupid crown for winning a stupid pageant!" she hissed at me, crossing her arms.

"Are you really going to make me do this Jade?" I said seriously, staring at her.

"Are you really going to do this Beck?" she said, narrowing her eyes as if she was daring me to even think about doing what I knew I was going to have to do.

"Alright, here we go." I grunted, lifting her up over my shoulder, and walking up to the stage.

"_Beck I swear to God you have five seconds before I find my scissors and cut all of that fucking hair off you stupid little head!_" she screamed and wiggled, as the crowd watched, confused.

Some clapped slowly, others whispered, all of them stared as I made my way up to the stage.

The host tried to awkwardly put the crown and sash on Jade but quickly pulled away as jade attempted to bite his hand. I quickly took the items from him and leaned over to the microphone set up for the 'excited winner' to make their 'overjoyed speech'.

"She's super grateful for this. Really, she's screaming with joy." I said quickly before hurrying away and practically running out to my car.

When I finally set her down, she looked at me fiercely, "How many times do I have to tell you _never to do that_." She growled.

"_You _make me do it." I shrugged, pecking her lips. I put the crown on her head and the sash over her shoulder. She batted my hand away and crossed her arms defiantly, pouting.

"This is all your fault." She complained, getting into the car.

"Mine?" I said in amused disbelief.

"Yes. If you hadn't asked me out another 55 times, I never would have said yes and we wouldn't be here." She said.

I laughed at her, "What can I say, you intrigue me."

"Just so we're clear, we are _never _speaking of this. Got it?"

I pretended to think to annoy her. "Convince me." I said finally.

"Convince you?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You don't want me to tell. Convince me."

"Fine, I'll convince you." She said, beginning to unzip her dress, only after pinning me underneath her.

And frankly, the rest is none of your business. _  
_

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. Oh, look at the number of times Beck asked out Jade. 14+55. I should get bonus points just for that. And I'm aware I left Cat and Tori stranded there. Ah well, they can always hitch-hike. PLEASE REVIEW (:**


	5. An Outside Perspective

**A/N: So I really wanted to do an outside view on Beck and Jade's relationship, and who better to use than Tori? I guess…idk. So this is basically all from Tori's POV, just cause I thought it up and had to write it. Hope it satisfies! **

When Tori Vega accepted the offer of a ride to school from Beck Oliver, she expected to arrive at his home where he, already dressed and ready, waited with his car. She expected to get into the car, and ride to his girlfriend Jade West's house, where they would pick her up, before they continued on to school.

She first realized this would not be the case when he opened the door of his RV to her, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"Um…hey." She said, slightly confused and slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey." He said groggily, rubbing his eyes and glancing over at his clock, "Uh…aren't you like, 2 hours early?"

"No," she responded, still quite puzzled, "It's…" she trailed off, spotting the clock inside. Her mind quickly put together the pieces, and realizing, she exclaimed with frustration, "Oooh! I forgot Trina set all our clocks forward. She read in the tabloids it helps your complexion or something."

"Oh, well," began Beck.

"I can come back later." Tori said, suddenly feeling flustered and embarrassed.

"No, no. Come in. Just be quiet, Jade's not up yet." He insisted, stepping aside to make way for her entrance.

"…Jade…?" she said, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. She walked in to see Jade sprawled out across the bed, her eyes shut and her chest gently rising and falling with each breath.

"Wait…Jade sleeps here?" she said, unable to hide the shock evident in her voice or the small blush creeping up on her cheeks at the slightly scandalous thought.

"Yeah…usually…" answered Beck, raising his eyebrows as if her awe confused him greatly.

"Oh…" she said awkwardly.

"Make yourself comfortable." He told her, and she took a seat awkwardly on the small couch.

She glanced around the RV as he made his way over to his bed and his sleeping girlfriend, and she couldn't help but notice the extensive amount of things that were Jade's. Including some very risqué black lingerie, which simply added to her discomfort.

She took out her notebook and put her iPod headphones in her ear, only to discover the device had long since run out of charge. She decided to leave the headphones in, in hopes it would make things slightly less awkward if the couple didn't know she was listening to their morning routine.

She heard Beck's soft voice across the room and peaked up over her notebook discretely; admittedly curious to see how the pair began their day.

"Jade baby, get up." She saw the boy murmur, gently shaking the sleeping form.

An irritated groan escaped the form in question as she rolled over, shoving her face in the pillow and throwing her pale arms over her head.

"C'mon babe, up and at 'em. " Beck said quietly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Can you try not to be stupid so early in the morning?" grumbled Jade, rolling over and opening her eyes to her boyfriend for the first time that day.

Beck simply smiled down at her, "Good morning." He said cheerfully, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Not really. Can we skip school?" She asked, finding his hand and casually intertwining it with hers.

"Nope." He said, pushing a strand of hair from her make-up-less face.

"Why." She whined, in a voice Tori was surprised the normally fierce girl could utter.

"Because _you_ have a project due." Beck said patiently, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She saw Jade scowl at him and growl, though her voice lacked a certain edge, "Are you _laughing_ at me Beck Oliver?"

"No." Beck answered immediately, any hint of a smile instantly disappearing.

"Good." Jade answered simply, before frowning and continuing, "I feel disgusting, I need a shower."

"Well then you better hurry." Beck told her, tracing random shapes on her palm.

"Carry me." Jade said, once again her voice sounded whiny and uncharacteristic.

Beck smiled and yanked her up. Tori's eyes flew immediately down to her book as she pretended to write something down before Jade could see her spying. She could practically feel Jade's eyes narrow at her and her mood sour.

"Why the hell is that here?" she heard Jade say. Tori decided to pretend she couldn't hear over the music, instead of being obviously offended by the comment.

"We're giving her a ride. I told you that." Beck's voice calmly explained.

"Ok, so why did she have to come 2 hours before we leave." Was Jade's expected bitter response.

"Trina turned forward all the clocks in her house." He explained.

"So why doesn't she leave?" Jade complained, leaning into him and shoving her face into his chest angrily.

"Jade baby, she can't even hear us. Just pretend she's not here." He said, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Jade let out an exaggerated sigh before huffing and letting out a defeated, "Whatever."

"Good." Beck smiled and placed a smile kiss on her lips, which she tried to deepen before he pulled away. "Just because she can't hear us doesn't mean she isn't here." He pointed out.

"I don't care." Jade smirked, very sultrily.

Beck rolled his eyes, with a smile though, and scooped up Jade bridal style. "Come on." He said, walking to the bathroom.

"Prudent." Jade muttered.

Beck set Jade down, but before he closed the door Tori heard him exclaim, "Prudent?! Oh, I'll show you who's prudent."

In the next moment, muffled sounds of shuffling and moaning filled the RV. Tori's eyes widened in naïve astonishment as she heard the shower start up and the moans escalating.

"Oh god Jade."

"Beck!"

"I think I'm gonna-"

Tori didn't stay to hear the rest. She hopped out of her seat like it was on fire and bolted out of the RV. No matter she didn't have a ride, she could walk. Or more likely run. All she knew is she didn't want to stick around for the end. She'd seen enough of Hollywood Art's most famous couple for the rest of her life.

Tori stumbled into her first period, acting with Sikowitz, sweaty and out of breath.

"Dang girl." Andre said, eyeing his friend up and down with a frown, "What's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost and then ran 10 blocks to get away from it."

"Worse." She said, plopping down in the empty seat next to Andre and letting out a huge breath. "Beck and Jade."

"Yeah..? We see them every day." Andre said, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Not having sex in the shower." Tori said, her nose wrinkling at the memory which was sure to be permanently burned into her brain.

"_Oh._" Andre said, his eyes widening much like Tori's had earlier.

"_Yeah_."

At that moment, a distinct commotion was heard as Beck dragged Jade into the room, their bickering sounding completely unlike their exchange earlier.

"I don't care!"

"Jade we have to apologize!"

"Why?"

"_Because we probably scared her for life_."

"Don't exaggerate, it's not like-"

Jade's protest was cut short as they entered the room, both spying Tori at once. Tori stared up at them uneasily, a look shared by Beck, while Jade simply continued to scowl.

"Oh, hey Tori. Um…we just wanted to apologize for…well…you know…" said Beck, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He nudged Jade expectantly with his elbow, causing her to roll her eyes exaggeratedly.

"I'm sorry me and Beck were fucking while you were in the next room." Jade said, bored.

Beck sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbing Jade's arm. "We'll see you guys later." He said, dragging Jade out of the room.

Their arguing could be heard traveling down the hall and Andre shook his head slowly.

"Sometimes, I don't get why those two are together." He said.

Tori thought back to that morning. How differently they had acted when they thought she wasn't listening. When they were alone. And suddenly, the hottest, and most argumentative couple at HA didn't seem like such a mystery.

"I think I know…" she said, and though she knew she'd never fully understand the dynamic of their relationship, at least now she understood why it existed, and why they'd love each other forever.

**A/N: Idk. I don't know why but I can't write endings. Someone tell me how! Please! Well I hope you got some enjoyment out of this. I'll update my other story, Another Chance, probably tomorrow if you're following that. If not, you should read it (; PLEASE REVIEW! Or not, do what you want, but it makes me super happy (: THANKS!**


	6. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Here's something for Valentine's Day. I'm late I know. Lol woops. Hope you like it! I got the idea from the episode of That 70's Show: Parents Find out and if there's two things I love its overprotective/jealous Beck and people seeing into Beck and Jade's sex life so how could I resist? (; Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

"Keep up." I snapped over my shoulder, walking briskly through the mall.

"Jadey, where are we going?" Cat puffed, trying desperately to stay with my swift pace.

I rolled my eyes. After 27 questions and being called Jadey 14 times, I was losing my patience. "Cat if you stop talking, I'll get you the biggest ice cream cone they have. Deal?" I said, pausing and crossing my arms, irritated.

Cat nodded eagerly, her mood visibly brightening. I gave a curt nod of agreement and changed my path slightly, heading to the food court. Five minutes later, we were once again making our way through the mall, a large strawberry ice cream now sat in Cat's hand.

Unfortunately, Cat didn't stay to true to her end of the bargain as once again she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day." I growled in a 'duh voice.

"So?" Cat said innocently, liking a drip from the side of her cone.

"_So,_" I said impatiently, "You're helping me get a present for Beck."

"But I thought you hated Valentine's Day." Cat pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I can't buy my boyfriend a present." I snapped, quickening my stride defiantly.

"Kk." Said Cat happily, as usual oblivious to my bitter attitude. "Maybe you should get him one of those neck massagers. Those things really get out the kinks, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes at her pointless anecdotes, and paused as I reached the store I had been looking for.

"We're going to buy Beck ladies' underwear?" Cat questioned, looking up at the _Victoria's Secret _sign with a confused face.

"No." I said with a sigh of impatience, marching into the store.

I walked into the department with the sexier lingerie, Cat tailing me closely, obviously uncomfortable in the unfamiliar territory. I paused in front of a rack of black lace and turned to Cat.

"What do you think." I said straightforwardly.

"What do I think about what?" Cat said, looking up at me naively, twirling a strand of red hair around her finger.

"Which one do you think Beck would like?" I said impatiently, tapping my foot and crossing my arms over my chest.

She looked up and down the rack before turning back to me. "I don't think Beck would wear any of those."

"Cat! For me not him!" I finally exploded.

"Oooh, I got you girl." Cat said, nudging me with a wink, finally understanding.

I rolled my eyes, something I find myself doing a lot around Cat, and ran a hand through my hair, much like Beck always does. "Well?" I prompted.

"I don't know… what about that one?" she said, pulling out a dark blue lace, halter baby doll piece.

I raised my eyebrows, amused. "Well, well Cat. Look at you." I said, referring to the fact the she picked one of the most risqué items out of all the ones in front of us. I picked up the article, checking to make sure it was my size, and went to the cash register without trying it on.

"I think Beck will like that more than the neck massager." Cat remarked on our way out.

**Beck's POV**

I walked into my house, searching for my car keys. They were nowhere to be found in the RV and I figured I may have left them in the house's kitchen the other night. I found them sitting on the counter and picked them up, turning to head outside to go pick up Jade for our date.

It was a shock Jade agreed to a Valentine's Day date, but sure enough, she had said 'whatever', andI was eager not to screw it up by doing something to cheesy. I had decided to just drive us out to this one lake for some evening "romance". Jade loved lakes at night (or anything at night, for that matter), so it was perfect. I had already put some food in my car, along with a blanket, Jade's present, and a special "make-out" playlist Andre had helped me make. I decided to tempt fate and bring her flowers too.

I was almost out the door when my dad stopped me.

"Hey, Beck!" he called out.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around to see him walking towards me.

"You weren't planning on being in the house tonight…were you?" he said, sounding slightly awkward.

"Um…no. Why?" I said, confused.

"Oh its nothing. I just wanted to do a nice dinner or something for your mother and wanted to make sure you wouldn't be interrupting." He said.

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of what he was implying. "Yeah, no worries on that one." I said.

He chuckled at my discomfort. "Good. You taking Jade out?" he said, probably noticing my clean clothes and extra cologne for the first time.

"Yeah." I said.

"Where you going?" he said, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes, "Probably just out to dinner, then I'll take her home." I lied. My parents didn't need to know about our sex life. Or the fact that we had one at all for that matter.

"Good." He said, successfully convinced. "Be safe."

"I will." I promised, turning to leave, "Have fun with Mom."

"Oh I will." I heard him chuckle to himself, causing me to run out to my car in horror. I didn't need _that_ image in my mind on my date with Jade.

I pulled into Jade's driveway, which was abandoned as usual. I stepped out of the car, grabbing the bouquet of black roses, and walked up to her door. I rang the bell and took a step back, waiting patiently as I heard her footsteps on the hard wood floors of her house.

The door swung open and I smiled, seeing her step aside, inviting me in.

"Hey babe." I said, pecking her cheek, holding out the flowers.

Her nose wrinkled up in disgust at them, the expected response. "What are those." She said, more a statement than a question.

"Flowers." I said with a smile, holding them out for her to take.

"In Victorian England a black rose was used to say 'death'. Gee, thanks Beck." She said sarcastically, even though I saw the tiny smile as she took them and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase of water.

"Ready to go?" I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and setting my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Just let me get my shoes." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her front door, where she yanked of her combat boots and stepped outside.

After a good 20 minutes of driving we finally arrived, and I quickly hopped out, opening up the back to face the lake and laying the blankets down in the back. I ran back around to her side as she was stepping out and grabbed her hand to help her, only have it yanked away with an annoyed "I'm not fucking disabled Beck."

We climbed into the back and I scooted up to lean against the back of the front seat, pulling her close so she was sitting in between my legs, leaning against my chest. I heard her sigh in what sounded like contentment as she inclined further into me, watching the moon over the water.

"So how'd I do?" I said after a moment, an amused expression on my face.

She shrugged slightly, "Not bad. I admit I expected something a lot more sappy and stupid."

"Careful babe, you're gushing." I teased, wrapping my arms around her.

"Shut up." She said, her tone light.

I untangled myself from her long enough to reach behind me and grab the small black box I had tucked under the seat earlier.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said, holding it out to her suddenly.

She looked at it for a minute before taking the box, popping it open and examining the contents. I had gotten her the pair of black diamond earring she had been practically swooning over when she dragged me skirt shopping and thought I wasn't paying attention last month. Her face immediately lit up and I smiled wider because she smiled.

"Do you like them?" I asked her, still smiling.

"I love them." She said, giving me a quick peck on the slips before immediately putting them in. As soon as she put them on, she got a devilish glint in her eye. "And they'll go perfectly with your present." She said with a seductive smile.

"And that is?" I said, already feeling myself getting more excited.

"Well, I was going to wait 'till later, but…" she trailed off, slipping off her clothes and leaving her in some _very_ arousing undergarments.

"Oh Jade, you shouldn't have." I teased, feeling myself get more and more turned on every second.

She smiled provocatively, pulling the trunk door shut and crawling on top of me. It wasn't long until our clothes were scattered throughout the car and we were both naked, deep in the moment, heatedly making out under one of the blankets. My hands roamed and Jade moaned as I turned my attention on her chest, trailing kisses on my way down.

No sooner had I reached my destination, than I felt Jade go suddenly stiff, "Beck." She whispered, sounding urgent.

I pulled away, confused. I was in the zone too. "Jade, baby, no offense, but you're kinda ruining the moment." I said quickly, before descending back down onto her chest.

"_Beck._" She hissed, interrupting me again.

Before I could react, there was a tap on the window and I turned. I jumped as a bright light hit my eyes and squinting, I made out a police officer, shining a flashlight into the car nonchalantly like he was more than used to this sort of thing.

"_Shit._" I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah, shit." Jade hissed, "Beck we're _completely naked_."

"Alright, don't panic. Maybe if we're really still he'll just… go away." I offered lamely.

"Yeah, somehow, I get the feeling he's not going anywhere." Jade said, sounding more than annoyed.

He definitely didn't go away.

**Beck's Dad's POV**

"Admit it Charlotte, this is absolutely perfect." I said, placing another kiss on my wife's lips, leaning over the table that held the dinner I made.

"And the candles and mood music were a nice touch." She said, smiling.

"Oh you flatter me." I leaned in again, only to be interrupted by a knock on the dinner. "Who could that be?" I said, frustrated and angry.

"I don't know." Said Charlotte, as I stood up, pausing the music and flipping on the lights, temporarily killing the mood. I walked the short distance to the front door and opened it, to my surprise there was a cop standing there.

"James Oliver?" he said authoritatively.

"Yes?" I said, confused and worried.

"What's going on?" My wife said, coming to stand behind me.

"Are you the parents of Beck Oliver?" said the cop.

Worry fluttered in my stomach as all the possibilities ran through my head. Was there an accident? Was my son ok? "Yes. Why? Is he alright?" I said quickly.

"Don't worry he's safe." Said the cop, stepping aside. His partner came out from the darkness, holding two teenagers by the elbow. In one hand, my son Beck, his top 3 or 4 shirt buttons undone and his normally styled hair dishelmed and sticking out in every direction, looking nervous and annoyed. In the other hand, my son's girlfriend Jade, looking simply annoyed, her shirt half tucked into her skirt half un-tucked, her hair just as messy, possibly more so than Beck's.

"Oh God." I said, annoyed and angry. I glanced back to see my wife's mouth hanging open, her eyes wide.

"Here's the report sir. There will be a $100 fine. Sorry to bother you." Said the cop, tipping his hat and quickly walking away, his partner following him.

"Thank you officers." I called out after them, before turning towards the two teenagers in my house, glaring. "You two. Sit."

I heard Beck whisper something to Jade that sounded like "_I'll_ do the talking. Please."

As soon as they were seated, I turned my attention to the report, reading aloud as Charlotte paced behind the kids.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat before starting, "The persons Beckett Oliver and Jadelyn West were found naked in the back of Mr. Oliver's car, between the hours of 7 and 8 P.M. on February 14, the only covering had between them a blanket." I paused to look at them, particularly my son. "Shall I go on?"

"Look, I know what you're thinking but…I can explain!" Beck blurted out, and I saw Jade roll her eyes slightly as it looked as though she were trying hard to contain a smirk.

"Please do." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Um…See, it was really hot. And, the AC in my car is…broken. So the most logical….erm…solution at the time seemed to remove a few articles of clothing. So…then it was cold. So we got that blanket. And then I just…tripped and my…face fell…into Jade's chest…and…" he said, trailing off at the end like he couldn't even believe himself anymore.

"How stupid do you think we are Beck?" I said furiously.

"I can't believe you two have been…how long have you been doing this!" Charlotte stammered.

"Look Mom-"Beck started, but I cut him off, uninterested in more fake excuses.

"Don't try and talk your way out of this one Beck. You are in serious trouble, and there _will _be consequences. To start with you can _forget_ staying in that RV of yours for at least a month!" I said decidedly.

Beck's mouth fell open, and Jade seemed a little startled by this one too, only strengthening the assumptions I now had about what the two of them did in there. "But Dad-"he started.

"No Beck." I cut him off and he sighed, closing his mouth, dejectedly.

Jade sighed, deciding to finally pipe up, "Look Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Before you keep…screaming at Beck or whatever. This was my fault too. So you can, ya know, scream at me if you want."

It looked as if it pained her to be even mildly polite. "And what about your parents?" I said, remembering she should be disciplined by her mom and dad too. "What do you think they'll do when they find out about this?"

Jade seemed to go slightly stiffer and I saw Beck's hand almost instinctively fly to her, settling on her back comfortingly. "Dad." He mumbled; in a tone that said drop it.

I wrinkled my eyebrows at his tone, "What?" I said, confused, "I think we have some responsibility to tell your mother at least."

"_Dad_." Beck said again, his voice sounding almost angry.

"I don't live with my mom. I live with my dad and my stepmom." Jade said, sounding irritated. I wondered if she had a bad relationship with her mom.

"Well then maybe we should tell them." I said, trying to sound a bit calmer with this in mind.

"Sure." Said Jade.

"You're not worried about what they'll think?" said my wife, disbelievingly, seemingly unable to not ask.

Jade let out a bitter laugh, "Their opinions on me can't get any worse."

I wrinkled my brows again, but decided to drop it. I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes, sighing deeply. "Alright." I said finally. "Here's what's going to happen. Beck, you will drive Jade _straight_ home and come _straight _back. We'll talk more then. Understood?"

He nodded and grabbed Jade's hand. I watched as they walked out. When they were out the door, I walked to the window, peering out at them through behind the curtain. I saw Beck say something to Jade that looked like 'you okay' and she nodded, though her eyes obviously said otherwise. He seemed to notice to and enveloped her in a hug. She seemed to gratefully lean into him and he rubbed her back for a few seconds before picking her up and gently carrying her to the car, setting her down in the passenger seat before heading over to his side and driving off.

I sighed again and turned to see Charlotte leaning against the counter, shaking her head slowly.

"I can't believe our baby boy is having sex." She said slowly with an almost mournful sound in her voice.

I sighed and walked up, wrapping my arms around her. "At least they seem to love each other."

I pulled into Jade's driveway and put the car into park. I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry tonight was kind of a disaster." I said.

"It's fine. You tried." She shrugged.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself? I could sneak out later and come stay with you." I proposed.

"Nah, I'm fine. There's like, a million locks on that door." She said casually.

We sat in silence for a moment. "Sorry my parents kept asking about your mom and dad." I said guiltily.

"They didn't know." She said with a sigh.

"Alright. Well I'll pick you up at 7ish tomorrow." I said, turning to face her.

"Ok." She said, leaning in to kiss me. It was short and passionate and before I knew it she was opening the car door.

"Wait." I said impulsively, before realizing I didn't really have anything to say.

She turned and raised one pierced eyebrow expectantly.

"Um…Do you want me to walk you up to the door? Or like your room or something? Just to make sure you're okay." I said, feeling stupid.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "Night Mom."

I smiled at her as she walked up to the door, and after making sure she was inside alright, drove home. I walked into the house, prepared for a long lecture from my parents, but found just my dad sitting at the kitchen table.

I walked up to him, "Dad listen, I really am sorry abou-"

"You use protection right?" he cut me off.

I blinked, surprised. I had been prepared for at least 45 minutes of talking before he cut to the chase. "Do…what?" I stuttered.

"Are you guys safe? Like… condoms or pills or…_something_?" he said.

"Um…yeah. I mean yes. We use protection." I said uncomfortably.

"Good." He said "Goodnight Beck."

"Goodnight…" I said, still in shock that that was all I was getting.

"Hey Beck?" he said, causing me to pause and turn.

"Yeah?" I said.

"What did Jade mean when she said her parent's opinions on her couldn't get any worse?" my Dad said.

I sighed, wishing I could just tell my dad everything and have Jade come live here with me and just get her away from that awful house once and for all, but I know Jade would be furious, and I had to respect what she wanted. I needed her to trust me.

So instead I just chuckled bitterly and said, "Let's just say they won't be getting any 'parents of the year' award."

I turned to go up to my old room before he could ask any more questions and flopped on my bed, taking out my phone and seeing a text from Jade.

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Don't worry, I made it up the stairs._

I chuckled at her sarcasm, and responded quickly.

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Admit it, the worrying is sexy._

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Oh right, what was I thinking. Just give me a second to take off my pants._

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
I think we've had enough of that for one day._

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
How bout tomorrow? Janitors closet, during Sikowitz's class. That class is pointless anyway._

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
You're not even a little worried about sex in public places after today?_

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
The danger makes it sexier. _

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
You're too dangerous._

_To: Beck  
From: Jade  
You're too boring._

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
That's why we're perfect. (; 3_

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
You make me sick. I'm going to bed._

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Goodnight Jadey, I love you (; 3_

_To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Good night loser._

_I love you too._

**A/N: Yuuuuup…. Idk what was up with eh texting at the end, it was supposed to be like 3 messages but I got into it lol. Anyway hope you liked it and sorry I'm late lol! I'm still open to requests its helpful sometimes I'm horribly inspiration deprived. REVIEW(:**


	7. Nude Art

**A/N: WARNING: THIS IS EXTREMLY STUPID! This idea was just killing me. If I have time tomorrow I promise I'll give you guys a good chapter of either this or my other story Another Chance. I just had to write this…..AAUUUGH! Rats…I just had another idea from this…maybe I'll post Nude Art: Version 2 tomorrow…SOMEONE STOP ME PLEASE**

**Andre's POV**

I walked into my next class, humming softly. I was in a good mood. Some great-aunt I'd never met died the other night. That's not why I was happy though. I was happy because, guilty that she never had the chance to meet me, she left me _$5,000_. Needless to say, the joy did make me feel slightly conscience-stricken… but _$5,ooo! _The things I could do with $5,000…

Anyway, my next class was art. I wasn't a huge painting/drawing art kind of guy, but Hollywood Arts required an art class. It wasn't that bad though, it was sort of cool actually. That was, until I heard our next assignment.

"Alright." Said our teacher, Mr. Makoy, as he strode in, rubbing his hands together. "For our next project we will be painting…" he paused for dramatic effect and some students rolled their eyes, while the more eager ones leaned forward in excitement, "Nudes!"

There were a variety of reactions. Some students gasped, some blushed, some giggled, and others smirked in anticipation and excitement. I myself was feeling a little wonky.

"Specifics." Said Mr. Makoy, elaborating, "There are 24 students in this class. I have 12 slips of paper that say male, 12 that say female. Whatever you draw, is what your model will be. You can choose a model, or I can find one for you. I know this is a touchy subject matter for most of you, so I challenge you to branch out and paint a beautiful painting that is not hindered by any uncomfortable feelings you may have about your model. This is a kind of art, and you must get used to it."

After concluding his little monologue, he walked around, holding out the basket filled with slips. He finally came around to me and I took a deep breath, reaching in, not sure which option I'd rather get. I finally felt a slip and pulled it out, reading it cautiously. Female. I groaned, realizing I now needed to find a model.

I didn't want a stranger. That would probably be even more awkward than the alternative. There were really only four girls I knew to ask. There was Tori. But if there was any hope of us ever getting together, I knew asking to paint her naked would ruin it. There was Trina, but… who am I kidding, I don't want to be anywhere near a naked Trina. Or a clothed one, if I can help it, for that matter. Cat would probably faint at the mere suggestion of it. That left only one other person…

Class ended and I anxiously went up to my teacher. "Mr. Makoy." I said, and he turned around.

"Yes Andre, how can I help you?" he said pleasantly.

I rubbed my palms on my jeans nervously. "Um, it's just… do you think I could maybe do male instead of female?" I asked, thinking maybe I could paint myself and make things less awkward.

"Andre," said Mr. Makoy, sighing, "I understand this assignment is a challenge, but that's the point. You need to stretch yourself in order to grow."

"I know, but… I'm sorry I just… don't think I can." I said, stumbling over my words. I sounded uncharacteristically nervous.

My teacher sighed again. "Andre, this assignment is over half your third quarter grade. I'm sorry but if you do not complete it, I'll have to fail you."

"But I can't get an F! I already have an F in history; if I get another F my mom will pull me out of the school!" I complained my voice full of worry.

"Then you best get started." Said Makoy, walking out and leaving me alone.

"Shit." I muttered, turning to leave myself, my thoughts all centering around the girl I was going to have to ask to be my nude model.

Jade West. The girl that was unbelievably hot, but catch her on the wrong day, and she can very well be the scariest person you'll ever meet. The girl I still had remnants of feelings for. Feelings that make me ridiculously wonky whenever I think about them. The girl that was dating my best friend. How could I ask my best friend's girl, who I still had guilty feelings for, to take off all her clothes for me. I was pondering the conflicting thoughts, when I ran into the girl herself.

"Watch where you're going Harris." She snapped, before turning to leave.

"Wait, Jade!" I blurted out.

"What." She said, turning with an eye roll.

"Have you heard about the new assignment Mr. Makoy gave us?" I said hopefully, wishing maybe I wouldn't have to explain it to her.

"Why would I be keeping up on assignments for a class I wasn't in?" she growled, sounding bored and annoyed.

"Well, we have to paint nudes. With like, models." I said awkwardly.

"So?" she hissed sarcastically.

"So…I was sorta wonderin' if you could-"

"Ha! In your dreams." She said, sounding very amused.

"Look, I'd love to paint someone else but you're the only person that-"

"Look Andre," she cut me off again sharply, "I don't know if you've forgotten, but I actually have a boyfriend, and I know he's not the jealous type, but somehow I don't think he'd be thrilled with the idea of you painting me _naked._"

I didn't what else I could do but get down on my knees and beg, but then I got an idea. It may not have been entirely wise, but I was desperate here. I didn't want to leave HA. I belonged here. I loved it here. "I'll pay you $5,000!"

"Done."

"Look Jade, if I don't do this I'm going to- wait… what?" I stopped, confused, as I realized she just actually _agreed_ to being my model.

"Look." She said with a sigh. "My dad just cut me off. I need money. Bad. Especially since Beck's birthday is in two weeks, and we don't need another repeat of the 'lemonade incident'." She explained quickly.

"Alright then." I said, still in a state of shock and disbelief. "Tomorrow after school, my place?" I asked.

"Whatever. Just… don't tell Beck. At the risk that he might freak out and try and stop us." She explained cautiously.

"Deal." I agreed readily. I didn't exactly want him knowing either.

"Fine. Tomorrow after school. You can give me a ride."

And with that she strode off. I may have lost my $5,000, but at least I had my model, and I wouldn't be flunking art class.

*********************************************************************************  
**Jade's POV**

I was getting my bag out of my locker at the end of the day, admittedly nervous about posing for Andre later. No one's ever seen me naked except for Beck. I knew it was going to be extremely awkward for both of us as well. All I can say is it better be worth the money.

Before I could make it out the door to meet Andre at his car though, I was stopped by a familiar pair of arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey." said Beck, pressing a kiss to my head before letting me go. I was suddenly filled with guilt about not telling him about my later engagements. I know what you're thinking. Jade West? Guilty? I know, it sickens me too.

"Hey." I said, thanking God I was an actress. And a fabulous one at that.

"So you wanna see a movie tonight?" He said with a smile.

"Can't, I promised Cat I'd hang with her later" I replied, the preconceived lie rolling easily off my tongue.

"Oh." Said Beck, looking slightly disappointed. "Well, you want a ride to her house?"

"Nah, we're gonna walk back together after she talks to Sikowitz about a play she wants to do." I said without missing a beat. The key to a good lie is a lot of details.

"Alright. Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He said, looking only slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said.

"Ok, love you." He said, pulling me into a short but passionate kiss.

"See ya." I said, watching him out the door. As soon as it was clear, I hurried out to Andre's car where he was waiting anxiously for me.

"Hey, ready to get this over with." He said.

"Yeah. But you're buying me coffee first. It's part of the deal." I demanded, buckling my seatbelt.

"The deal? You should buy _me _coffee. I'm already paying you $5,000." He argued, starting up the car indignantly.

"Yes," I said slowly, as if explaining to a two year old, "But_ I'm _letting you see my boobs. And my puss-"

"Coffee it is." Andre cut me off, obviously uncomfortable. I smirked triumphantly as he drove off, eager to let the good black coffee settle the disgusting anxious feeling in my stomach.

****************************************************************************  
Two coffees later, we were back at Andre's place, walking into his room and throwing both our bags on the floor. He had already set up the space and his supplies; all there was left to do was for me to strip.

Andre sighed and turned to face me. "Alright, so…shall we..?" He made a weird gesturing motion towards me and I frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok Harris, here's the deal." I said seriously, "I catch you looking any more than you need to in order to do your little painting, and I rip you eyeballs out."

He gulped anxiously, looking like he was beginning to regret choosing me. I felt the need, however, to get my point across further.

"_Both_ of your eyeballs." I growled, shooting him my most threatening glare, which was pretty damn threatening.

He nodded quickly.

"Good." I said satisfied. I took a deep breath and then went in, slipping off my shoes, shirt, and skirt until I was left in my underwear. I turned around to see Andre staring already. "What were the rules Harris?" I hissed.

"Right, sorry. It's just…I mean, I've never actually seen you naked. And well you're kind of…hot." He said, looking very nervous and twitchy.

I rolled my eyes, reminding myself it's not his fault I'm so unbelievably sexy. "Alright fine. When I take off my underwear, you get _five seconds_ to look. After that it's only what's necessary for the painting."

He nodded again, and I slipped out of my underwear. I watched his eyes go wide, and forced myself not to blush with embarrassment. Feeling very exposed, I took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as possible as I said, "1…2…3…4…5."

He immediately ripped his eyes away, causing me to smirk at how frightened he was of me. "Uh…alright so…" he stuttered.

"You excited Andre?" I said, amused, regarding the bulge in his pants that had obviously grown.

He looked extremely wonky now, and I gave him a second to compose himself before saying, "This position good?"

"Yes fine." He said quickly, without looking up.

He started painting awkwardly. Soon the silent tension in the room was too much, and I had to say something before it suffocated me.

"Dude, at least put some fucking music on!"

**Beck's POV**

I groaned as I pulled into Robbie's driveway. After Jade told me she had plans with Cat, he had called and invited me over. Visits to Robbie's house were always… interesting. To say the least.

I knocked on the door and he answered almost immediately. "Howdy doody." He said cheerfully as I stepped in, causing me to roll my eyes in a very Jade-like manner.

"Hi Beck!" I looked over to see Cat sitting cross legged on the floor. That's weird. I thought Jade said _she _was hanging out with Cat tonight…

"Cat? I thought you were with Jade." I said with a confused frown.

"Oh right, I'm supposed to be doing that…" she said, looking concerned as some sort of realization hit her.

"That's weird." Robbie said suddenly. "I called Andre earlier and asked if he wanted to come hangout, and he said he was with Cat too. I figured you just cancelled to come here."

"Cat…" I said slowly.

She looked up at me, looking distressed, "Whaty?"

"Where are Jade and Andre?"

"I don't know!" she yelled defensively before adding in a quiet voice, "They told me not to tell you."

Now I was really worried.

"Cat. Where is my girlfriend." I said firmly.

"Um…Maybe she went to Mexico." Cat said, sounding hopeful that I wouldn't catch her obvious lie.

"Cat."

"You know how she loves those burritos." Cat said, now trying to distract me.

"Cat, tell me!" I said, feeling extremely exasperated.

"Well wherever she is, I'm sure she's not naked!"

I frowned again, "Wait…what?"

"A-and I'm sure Andre's not looking at her naked or anything!" Cat squeaked.

My eyes widened as I realized what Cat must be trying to say. "Cat." I said, trying to keep my voice calm, "Are you trying to say Jade and Andre are together. Naked?" My voice rose angrily on the last word.

"It was very unclear." Cat said, sounding genuinely confused.

I furiously turned around, slamming the door closed behind me and hopping in my car. Andre was so dead. I can't believe he'd fucking do that! He knew I loved her! And I thought she loved me! I thought about how distant she was earlier today, and my foot unintentionally stepped down on the gas harder. I arrived at Andre's house and hopped out of my car quickly. After noting he was home alone, I threw the door open without knocking and stormed upstairs, where I heard music playing, fully prepared to kick his ass for trying to move in on _my_ girl.

**Jade's POV**

After about ten minutes, some of the uncomfortable tension in the air began to ease up and nothing too exciting was happening. I hummed along to the song and let my mind wander as much as it could while my body was exposed to someone else like this. The relative peace was, however, broken as the door was thrown open.

I instinctively threw my hands up in an attempt to cover myself, until I saw who it was. Beck. And his eyes were lit up with blind rage.

"Beck?" I said, sounding surprised and, unfortunately, worried.

He strode in front of me, blocking Andre's view from me. "What the hell is going on here?" he roared, glaring at Andre.

"Beck, he's paying me." I said quickly, trying to explain why I was willing to do this, "And I need the money." I added.

"What!?" He yelled, his eyes widening as he took another threatening step towards Andre, looking ready to punch him in the face. "So you're taking advantage of my girlfriend, huh?"

"What?" Andre said, looking shocked, confused, and scared.

I suddenly realized what this looked like. What he must think. "Beck, no, he's painting me!"

I watched as Beck turned towards me, looking confused, and still very very angry.

"For an art project. I'm his model for an art project. He's paying me $5,000." I explained.

He looked shocked as some of the anger melted away from his face. After what seemed like forever, he spoke "Why didn't you tell me?" he said, his eyes full of hurt, which made me feel guilty all over again.

"Because I didn't want you to freak out!" I said

"Like I did?" He said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Like you did." I said with a nod.

"Well… I still don't like it. Why do you need money anyway?"

"My dad cut me off again. And I didn't want to get you another can of lemonade for your birthday." I said, saying the last part quickly and embarrassedly.

"I like lemonade." He said with a small smile. "Jade why didn't you tell me?" he said seriously, cupping my face gently. "I could have helped you. You don't need to do this."

"I like doing things by myself." I said defiantly.

"I know. But sometimes you can't."

I sighed, "I know."

He smiled softly and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and his arms slid around my waist. After a few seconds, his hands slid down to my ass as the kiss became more passionate. I heard Andre cough behind us uncomfortably, but I ignored him, yanking off Beck's shirt and pulling him on top of me, onto Andre's bed.

"Um…guys..?" Andre said in the background, sounding now extremely uncomfortable.

Beck trailed kisses down my body, and as he got to my stomach, he spread my legs apart.

"Aw come on, not on my _bed_!" Andre complained.

I could barely hear though, due to Beck's fingers slipping inside of me. I let out a moan of pleasure as Andre let out a scream of horror and ran out.

And the last thing I heard before I was lost in the bliss of being with Beck was, "You can forget about that $5,000!"

**A/N: I'm not even gonna try writing smut. That's about as smutty as I can go. So yeah sorry about this again. I know it's not the best chapter but…it was driving me crazy. SO yeah. Maybe you could review anyway? Or not…sigh…**


	8. Spring Break!

**A/N: So here's some Bade fluff I got inspired to write on Spring Break at the beach. I hope it's not crap. I'm planning to write some legit substance tomorrow, so I need this myself lol. Enjoy!**

Ah, Spring Break. For most teenagers, the favorite time of the year. A whole week of freedom, perfect for grabbing some friends and running off to the beach. Yes, Spring Break was a time for happiness, relaxation, and crazy fun. Which is exactly why they weren't letting Tori Vega pick their destination this year.

Lucky for the 'it' group of Hollywood Arts high school, they had a certain creepy 'friend' that owned a beach house in Key West. Of course, there were complaints (mainly from Jade) at first about the idea of spending an entire week in a house with Sinjin VanCleef, but it was eventually decided that it would be worth tolerating the strange curly-haired boy if it meant a whole week in paradise, with no parental supervision what-so-ever.

Besides, Beck was going. And if Beck was going, Jade was going.

It also helped that Sinjin had announced he'd only be at the house at nights, because he was spending every day that week at some elite diving school none of them had heard of…

But whatever got him out of their hair.

So, needless to say, as Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Sinjin, and Beck and Jade walked into the beautiful beach house, they were feeling pretty good about life.

"Alright," Sinjin said, pointing to a room down the hall, "The one over there is mine. You can divide the others up how you please. Jade, I have a pretty big bed, so feel free to room with me." He added with a wink before walking out of the house.

Jade wrinkled her nose in disgust and Beck frowned at Sinjin's retreating figure, before Tori spoke up.

"Okaaaay… So there are 3 rooms, how do you guys wanna do this?" She asked, obviously referring to the three boys, three girls, and an odd number of rooms situation.

"Beck and I will take the biggest one." Jade spoke up without missing a beat.

"How come-Oh wait, you guys wanted to room together..?" Tori said, confused.

Beck furrowed his brow in confusion at _Tori's _confusion, "Well…yeah?"

As Jade rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"Oh…" said Tori, slightly shocked. So naïve, Jade thought amusedly. "Well then, I guess Cat and I will take one and Robbie and Andre can take the other." Tori finished.

"Whatever."

"Yay!"

"Sure."

"Okey Dokey."

"Cool."

They all migrated to the rooms to lay claim to the beds, and Jade dragged Beck to the one with the best view. She frowned though, when she saw the sleeping arrangements.

"What the fuck, there are two separated beds." She stated in frustration. After all, this room was where they would get to have their 'alone time'. It would be awfully hard to do so from 5 feet across the room.

Beck frowned, staring at the beds, before dropping his bag and walking up to one of them. With a grunt, he shoved it to the middle of the room, doing the same with the other one so that they were pressed together, making one large bed. He stepped back, smiling at his handiwork.

He turned to Jade, "Better?"

"Better." She nodded, pecking his lips.

Beck, having other thoughts in mind, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, gently pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her, making sure not to crush her under his weight. Just as they were getting tangled up in each other however, there was a knock on the door, interrupting them.

Jade groaned, "Go away!" she shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt, " Andre laughed from the other side, "But we're all going to the beach now."

Jade groaned again, making Beck chuckle. "We'll be right there!" he called out, then turned back to Jade. "Go get your bag so you can change. We can finish this later tonight." He said, kissing her nose and standing to let her up.

"Fine." She grumbled, opening the door and stepping out. She opened her bag, which sat on the couch, and searched through.

"_Shit._" She cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Tori, who Jade hadn't noticed standing behind her. She jumped slightly, startled, and rolled her eyes.

"I forgot my bathing suits." She sighed, angrily.

"You can borrow one of mine." Tori offered.

Jade looked skeptically from her own chest to Tori's, "No offense Vega, but somehow I don't think it's going to fit."

"Well...yeah." Tori shrugged, "But it's better than nothing, right?"

"I guess." Sighed Jade, following Tori into her room, adding in disgust, "It's not pink is it?"

Tori laughed, "No, its white."

Jade shrugged, "Acceptable." And disappeared into the room.

Jade walked out to where the rest of the gang waited, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, this isn't going to work."

Five pairs of eyes turned to look at her. Three pairs expectantly widened quickly. As predicted, the top was too small, and Jade was practically spilling out of it, the white fabric covering her just enough so that it was barely acceptable to even wear out in public.

"Oh, it's working." Andre said before he could help himself, shutting his mouth as both Jade and Beck shot him incredulous looks.

"Ok, so it's small." Tori spoke up after a moment, "It's also all we've got."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I make a point of trying not to go around looking like a Northridge girl." She growled.

"I already checked, there isn't even anyone out there, barley." Cat spoke up.

"Yeah, there's only like five other people" Robbie added, eager to get down to the beach.

Jade crossed her arms and scowled. "Fine." She mumbled, still unhappy.

"Ok! Let's hit the beach then!" said Tori happily, cheering and leading the way outside to the white sand beach and clear blue waters.

Jade trudged forward, taking up the rear, and Beck joined her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"I feel like I should be worried with you going out like that." He teased, whispering in her ear.

"You? I feel like a total skankoid." Jade groaned, glancing down at herself. "Stupid Vega and her stupid small tits."

"Hey," Beck said, "Not everyone can have boobs as amazing as yours."

"Oh shut up." She replied, accepting his kiss on her cheek as they followed the others out to the shore.

After about 20 minutes of lying in the sun, the whole gang had gotten bored and decided it was time to take a swim. Laughing, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat ran down to the water and plunged in. Beck stood up to join them, only to stop short when he realized it appeared his girlfriend had no intention of joining him.

"Hey babe-"

"No."

"Aw, come one Jade." Beck complained, "It'll be fun."

"You know how I feel about the ocean Beck. I refuse to go anywhere near it." Jade denied him sternly.

"Babe, I promise, the-"

Once again she cut him off with a stern glare. "I swear to God Beckett if you finish that sentence with 'dolphin was just trying to be friendly' you will never have sex again."

"Come on Jadey." He begged , kneeling down next to her and sticking out his lower lip, pecking her lips repeatedly.

"_No__**.**_ And _don't_ call me that." She said, ignoring his kissed.

"Come on baby, I'll carry you. You won't even have to touch the water." He tried bargaining, looking at her pleadingly.

She eyed him warily. "Promise?" she said, her voice full of suspicion.

"Promise." He nodded, placing his hand over his heart sincerely.

"If you drop me I swear to God-"she began to warn. He cut her off this time, scooping her up in his arms bridal style excitedly.

"You'll be fine." He assured her, beginning to walk towards the water's edge.

He took a step in and felt her immediately stiffen in his arms. He resisted the urge to chuckle at her unusually frightened behavior(honestly, she was adorable) , and instead rubbed her leg comfortingly, though unable to suppress a smile. He got in up to his knees before a small wave lapped at his legs, the spray splashing up onto Jade. She let out an extremely uncharacteristic squeal and scrambled further into his arms, her grip around his neck tightening to the point where it bordered on choking.

"Okay. Okay. Easy babe." He coughed out, gently loosening her arms from his neck. He continued in and joined the gang where the water reached his waist.

"What's wrong Jade? You don't like swimming?" Asked Robbie as they joined the others in the deeper waters.

"It's not cold!" Cat promised, diving under and coming back up soaked.

"For your information, I don't go in the ocean, because I don't _like_ it." Jade hissed, obviously unhappy about the whole thing.

"Jade West, scared of the ocean?" Andre teased, to which Jade growled in response.

"When she was 7, a dolphin-" Beck began to explain, only to be cut off by his girlfriend.

"BECK." She all but shrieked. "I told you, we _never__speak of it._"

"Come on Jade, just put in your foot." Tori suggested, changing the subject.

"Don't tell me what to do." Barked Jade, annoyed.

"Come on Jade, just one foot?" Beck said.

"Ugh." Jade groaned. "Fine." Cautiously, she stuck her foot in the water, followed by the next one.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Beck said, smiling at her.

"I guess not." She mumbled in response.

"Wanna go all the way in?"

"Not really."

"Come on, I'll hold on to you the whole time." Beck guaranteed.

Jade sighed again. "Okay. Fine."

Beck gently lowered her into the water. At first, she tensed up, but soon was able to relax somewhat, and warily lean into her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Andre couldn't help himself. Upon finding a piece of seaweed, he brushed it against Jade's foot stealthily, so that she didn't see what it was.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Jade shrieked, hopping into Beck's arms frantically.

Confused and surprised, Beck struggled to get a grip on the flailing girl clamoring to his chest desperately. He finally gained hold on her and hoisted her up, looking around quickly, expecting the worst.

"What? What?" he asked frenziedly.

He didn't see anything alarming though. Just Andre with a piece of seaweed, and the whole gang around him cracking up. He rolled his eyes and shot them a look to say it wasn't funny, though it was nothing compared to the look Jade shot him.

"As soon as I get out of this hell, you are _dead_ Harris." She seethed.

"Babe-" Beck tried to sooth her.

"_Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. Now." _she growled, turning to face him.

Beck sighed and shot the others(who were still giggling uncontrollably) an annoyed sarcastic look as he said, "Well this has been fun."

He carried Jade out of the water and set her down on the sand, while she angrily brushed herself off. Without a word she stalked off.

_Oh well._ Beck thought_ I can only hope she forgets soon enough._

Beck crawled up onto the bed where his girlfriend sat rigidly, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before moving down her jaw line to reach her neck. He pulled back slightly though, when he realized instead of groaning and tangling her hand in his hair like she usually did, she continued to sit erect, glaring angrily at the wall.

"What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously, to which he was answered with unwavering silence.

"Are you still mad about earlier?" he asked, still hovering next to her face. The silence was answer enough and he sat back with a sigh. Of course, she had to be stubborn and ruin their planned romantic night.

"Listen, babe, I know it wasn't cool, but they were just having fun." He tried reasoning. Bad move.

She turned to look at him with disbelief. "_Fun_?"

He groaned. "Listen, I don't know why you're mad at me, I didn't do anything."

"You made me go in the _ocean._" she said, spitting the word ocean like it was something much more offensive than it actually was.

"I thought it would be fun." He said, putting up his hands in defense.

"Well it _wasn't_." she spat.

"Oh my gosh Jade, you're so stubborn! I can't believe you're mad at me for this." He groaned, his hands going up in somewhat of defeat.

"Oh, so I'm stupid?!" she said defensively.

"I never said that! I just don't see why-"

"So you wanna break up with me." She concluded, nodding.

"Wha- I never said that! Why are you in such a bad mood.!" He yelled.

"**Because you made me go in the ocean**!" she yelled back.

"If you're gonna be like this, maybe I should just go sleep somewhere else!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well you sure as hell aren't getting layed here, so maybe you should!" she answered bitterly.

"That's not even what I meant- You know what. You're ridiculous. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He decided.

"Good!" she yelled, tossing a pillow at him.

He grabbed it and furiously stalked out of the room, pausing outside the door and breathing heavily. He hated when he and Jade had big fights. He knew he'd need to deal with it in the morning, and looking at the couch, he knew he wouldn't get the rest he needed on it. That's when he remembered a certain curly haired freak in the room across the hall. He felt a little guilty, but hey, if he was going to sort things out with Jade in the morning, he'd need his rest.

He creeped into Sinjin's room and gently shook the sleeping figure.

"Hey Sinj." He whispered loudly.

"Oh Jade." Mumbled Sinjin dreamily, rolling over in his sleep. Beck wrinkled his nose at the idea of the creep dreaming about his girl and felt less guilt as he shook the boy a second time.

"Sinjin!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Sinjin shouted, shooting up in his bed. "Oh. Beck." He said, noticing the boy who had woken him from his slumber.

Beck nodded and began talking quickly, "Hey, me and Jade had a fight and-"

"Did you break up?!" Sinjin interrupted hopefully.

"What? No!" Beck answered defensively.

"Oh. Some day…" Sinjin trailed off.

"Uh…yeah. Anyway…" Beck said, shaking his head, "I was wondering if maybe you could sleep on the couch, and I could crash here?" he asked.

"Why should I help the one who's keeping me from my Jade?" Sinjin asked warily.

He was hoping it wouldn't come to this but, "I'll get her to hug you." He sighed.

The curly haired boy's eyes widened and he sat up impossibly quick. "Really!? Ok!" he shouted, jumping out of bed and nearly sprinting out to the living room.

Sighing in somewhat contentment, Beck sunk into the bed. It wasn't how he expected his evening to go, but at least he'd get a full night's sleep.

Sinjin was lying on the couch, too excited about his hug from Jade to sleep. Maybe she'd feel the sparks and finally dump Beck to be with him! All of a sudden he felt a warm figure lowered down on top of him.

"Hey."

Jade! He guessed he had fallen asleep after all…

"Listen, Beck. I'm sorry for being mad at you, I know it wasn't your fault. Besides, I didn't want to ruin our night…"

Beck? His dream Jade never called him Beck. Sometimes she called him Dr. VanCleefton, but that was only when…

Wait. Beck was supposed to be out here, not him. Jade must think he was Beck! That meant… The real Jade was on top of him! And…naked! He knew what he should do. After all, Sinjin VanCleef was no girlfriend stealer. But… the temptation was so great. He reached his hand up blindly, and felt one of Jade's magnificent boobs, squeezing gently.

"Oh Jade…" he murmured uncontrollably.

The shriek that pierced the house next was enough to wake the whole house up.

Upon hearing the familiar screams of his girlfriend **(A/N: that wasn't supposed to come out sexual btw) **Beck shot out of bed and stumbled blindly across the room, down the hall, and slammed his hand against the light switch.

He was met with the sight of a naked Jade, trying desperately t cover herself with a pillow, and a stuttering, frightened looking Sinjin.

"Jade?"

He then turned around to see the entire gang (particularly Andre and Robbie) gawking at the scene in front of them. Switching out of frozen shock state, he rushed forward, pulling his shirt off and yanking it over Jade, standing in front of her to further block her from all of the male eyes in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" he said, confused.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Jade stammered, her face red with anger and embarrassment. "I came out here because I thought he was you, and the idiot let me climb on top of him _naked_ and then fucking tried to _grope_ me!"

"_What!?_" Beck said in disbelief and fury.

"No- it's just I-I thought it was a dream at first! And then- it was just- she was right there and I-"

"_Listen_." Beck snapped suddenly, cutting him off and grabbing him by the shoulder, "I'm tired of you watching, and dreaming about, and touching, and _stalking_ my girlfriend. If you don't stop _creeping her out_, I'll fucking report you, if I don't punch you in the face myself first. Got it?"

Sinjin nodded, terrified of the display from the usually mellow actor, and scurried off to his room as soon as Beck released him. The rest of the group was staring, shocked at the whole scene. Beck grabbed Jade's hand, annoyed, and stalked off to their shared room, muttering an angry "Come on."

When in the room, Beck plopped down on the bed and Jade crawled up next to him. After a tense moment of silence, Jade spoke up.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?"

Beck chuckled, slowly calming down. "No, I don't think you have."

She smirked at him, "You're fucking _sexy_ when you're angry."

He laughed again, pulling her in for a short kiss. "So why were you looking for me naked anyway?" he asked when he pulled away.

"I was just...ya know…apologizing." Jade mumbled.

"Oh, were you now?" he asked, amused, his anger mostly forgotten by now.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes, before grabbing his hand and yanking him up. "Come on." She said.

"Where to?" he asked, puzzled.

"I need a shower to wash the creep off me. And we never did get to finish what we started earlier." She added with a wink, leading him off.

And let's just say, they finished it. More than once.

**A/N: The end. Haha I hope the Sinjin bit and end weren't too sketchy, I didn't know how to write it so it wasn't, but hey…it's Sinjin! He actually really creeps the fuck outta me…anyway! I hope you enjoyed my Bade fluff and some protective Beck! I'll probably write the next chapter for It's a Funny Story, Actually tomorrow, so watch for it! Review if you please, and please if you review…that didn't work.**


End file.
